1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf clubs, and, more specifically to a golf club head having a face with a patterned surface that is used to strike a golf ball.
2. Background Art
The golf club has undergone numerous design iterations since the dawn of the game. The driver, fairway woods and irons have benefited from material improvements over the years, yet they have largely maintained their original geometries. Even a putter, a golf club that has been subjected to many different design iterations in hopes of engineering a putter that will make a difference between a birdie and a bogey, still maintains the same basic components for propelling a golf ball toward the hole. While the basic geometries of these golf clubs have stood the test of time, one component of the golf club has undergone numerous design changes, the striking surface or face on the head of the golf club.
The face of the golf club is the last component of the club to interact with a golf ball when the ball is struck by the club. Because the face is the part of the club to strike the golf ball, the face of the club can induce a number of different characteristics in the golf ball as it leaves the club face. For example, many golf club irons have a system of grooves that are etched or machined into the face of the club head. These grooves aid in displacing grass and water from around the golf ball as the club head strikes the golf ball. This helps to ensure that more of the face of the golf club will impact the ball to aid in making a more accurate and longer shot by the golfer. Similarly, the grooves found on golf club woods aid to induce a spinning motion in the golf ball as it leaves the ground to increase the height and distance of the golf ball.
Shorter irons or irons used for approach shots are not only used to propel the golf ball toward the green and ultimately the hole, they are used for with control and precision to land the golf ball as close to the hole as possible. Inducing a backspin in the golf ball with one of the shorter irons aids the golfer in controlling the golf ball and making a better shot toward the hole. While the traditional slotted grooves of the face do aid to induce some backspin on the golf ball, the typical amateur golfer finds that the amount of backspin required to improve their game is difficult to achieve and takes many years of practice.
The face of a traditional golf putter is typically flat without grooves or patterns of any type. One of the disadvantages of this type of putter face may be observed when a golf ball is struck. As with many other types of golf clubs, a typical putter with a flat face will tend to induce a backspin in the ball because a golfer will tend to strike the ball with the putter below the equator of the ball. The force of the putter will strike the lower portion of the ball thereby forcing a backspin in the ball. The force of the putter and the induced backspin will cause the ball to jump into the air and skid upon landing. As the ball skids across the ground the ball will begin to lose velocity. The skidding of the ball as well as the loss of velocity will cause the ball to deviate from the intended path to the target.
Therefore, a need exists for a golf club face having a patterned striking surface that will induce the desired spin in the golf ball as it is struck by the club.